


it wouldn't be the worst thing (criminals)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're the son of the English Mafia's leading head, you can't afford mistakes. No matter how blonde and blue eyed that mistake might be. </p><p>(or the one where zayn kidnaps niall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rule nr. 1: Don't let Louis Tomlinson under your skin. Ignore him when he's... him.  
Rule nr. 2: Show no mercy. Don't let anyone see your weakness, because you're not.  
Rule nr. 3: Don't fall in love. Ever. You've seen what happened to Harry. Don't let that be you.  
Rule nr. 4: You own the fucking world.

 

"Zaaayyniee! I'm boooreeeed." Louis complained as he flicked trough the thousands channels on the TV. It was far past teatime and he hadn't done anything all day, Harry was on a ‘business trip’ and Zayn had been occupied by his laptop all day. 

"Then fucking do something Lou, I don't care. But I'm working so please, shut up." he hissed back with an annoyed sigh. 

Zayn’s father had given him his first job, since he'd just turned 20 and was finally allowed to get to know the full businesses his father was the boss over. He knew he couldn't let his father down; this was the start of a long journey to show him just how worthy inheritor he was of his father’s profession. 

"Working? Who would have thought? I thought you had been watching porn all day." Louis teased, he knew that he was the only one who could get away alive with teasing Zayn like that, not even Harry dared to get on the dark boy's nerves. Zayn might have looked like a nice bloke while around Louis but both knew better; Zayn could be a monster if he wanted to.

Zayn sighed and rubbed his temples. "You know the Horan's right, the leading family of the Irish Mafia? Well apparently Mr. Horan owes my father some money and now he's assigned me to kidnap his son, Niall, until the debt is paid." 

Louis looked at him with wide eyes that easily could have been interpreted as distress to anyone who didn't actually know him, until a small smirk grew on his lips "YOU'RE PLANNING A KIDNAP?!" he exclaimed as he stood up from the black leather sofa and looked at Zayn. 

"Yes." 

"OH MY GOD. This is so exciting! How are we going to do this? Can I play with him when we have him? Niall. That is such a cute name. How old is he? When can we go get him, Zayn? Wheeeen?" he said far too fast and far too loud, recalling Zayn of a five year old who just got the news of getting to go to Disneyland. 

"We?” Zayn asked with a smile growing on his lips before continuing “You know, this is why I love you Lou. You act like a child, you talk like a child but your soul is nothing but sadistic. I don't know when, soon though. I think I have a plan." 

Louis looked at down at the sitting boy, pleased as he took a spot in his lap. "I might act like a child, but I sure as hell don't fuck like one" he whispered as he started circulating his hips in Zayn’s lap. "Let’s play tonight. I’m still bored." he went on seductively with a faked innocence as he licked the raven haired boy’s earlobe. 

"We shouldn't. Think about Harry. And I really need to work on the kidnap plan" Zayn said with an unconvincing voice.   
"What Harry doesn’t know won't kill him, you know that. And since when did you start to care about anyone else apart from the two of us? Forget about the plan tonight, take a break. Come on Zayn?” 

Both of them knew that Zayn had lost the moment he let out a low moan. 

\--

"Louis, are you in here?" 

Zayn and Louis were lying in bed, tangled in a bundle of legs, arms and body heat. The room smelled of sex after the ‘games’ that had occurred the night before. 

"Lou, I know you're in here. Open up!” Harry yelled through the door to Louis’ bedroom. 

"Fuck, Lou. Wake up. Harry's here." Zayn hissed as he stood up too quickly and unsteadily looked for his trousers. 

"No he's not, the fuck are you talking about? Harry is in Paris, doing some business for your dad." Louis retorted.

"Well whatever business he might have had, he's here right now-"

"LOUIS! WAKE UP" Harry screamed as he banged the door again.

"Shit! Ehm, hold on Harry." 

Harry knew exactly what was going on behind that door. He wasn't completely sure with whom this time, but he was fairly sure a certain dark-haired Mafia son had to do with it. 

Harry honestly didn't understand why this was a big deal to him anymore. Louis wasn't any Prince Charming. He was far from it actually. Harry knew he should have expected this from his boyfriend. He was a horny teenager. Everybody knew that. He was a horny crazy teenager. All he really cared about was sex. No feelings. No emotions. No love.

The first time Harry had caught Louis cheating on him was two months after they first had started to date. It was with one of Mr. Malik's men Tom Daley. The sight of his boyfriend changing saliva with another man broke his heart. Harry was sure it was because they hadn't slept together yet. He was in love with Louis, yes. But he wanted their first time to be special. But Louis needed to go one step further. So Harry forgave him and gave himself away.

After their first time, Harry thought the cheating would stop. Louis was getting some "action". What more did he want? Why did he need to start fooling around with Tom’s twin sister Eleanor? What was slut giving him that Harry wasn't?

But it never was about the sex. Not to Harry at least. He didn't really give a fuck about the sex; it was the pain of knowing that he never would be enough for Louis that hurt.   
He broke Harry's heart that first time and he kept breaking it every time there was someone knew with him in his bed. Deep inside Harry knew this was wrong. Because as much as Louis might have said that he loved him too, that all the other blokes and birds didn't mean anything, Harry knew that he would never change. Louis would never only have Harry the way Harry only had Louis. 

The truth - it hurts sometimes. This time it hurt like hell. Watching Louis kiss all those faceless men and women, it hurt like hell. And being in love with him hurt like hell too. But Harry would never leave Louis; he knew that as well as anyone else. He couldn't. He was too trapped.

“Haz! What are you doing back from Paris so early?" Louis asked with a bright smile as he opened the door, completely ignoring Zayn as he went out through the other door and into their lounge, before he kissed his younger boyfriend with just a little too much tongue.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, curly." 

\--

Niall's dream had felt so real, it was terrifying. It was the only time that his real hopes and dreams were able to poke through his carefully constructed walls; for him to leave, to be a normal boy and not Ireland’s Mafia leader’s son and future inheritor. He let out a small huff as he felt warm tears escaping from his eyes and couldn’t help but to silently thank god that no saw his face just then. Niall never let anyone see him cry.

Knowing his thoughts would lead him into places he didn't want to go, he tried to think of something, anything, else. What they went to almost immediately was to the only person he trusted in his life, his best friend and lifeguard, Liam Payne. 

After years of showing Niall that just because he worked for the Irish Mafia, he wasn't a bad person; Liam finally had been able to cut through the walls of apathy that Niall had built.

_  
"You've got to get your act together, Nialler.” Liam had told him the night before as they sat in Niall's bed, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookie dough. Something they only could do with each other in their world of psychopathic murderers. “People are starting to notice how uncomfortable you are around them. You know how paranoid some of them are, they might start thinking... stuff." He continued with a familiar frown on his face, he worried about Niall too much._

_"I'm their boss' son, what are they going to do? And what do they even think I'm going to do?"_

_"Leave."_

_"But I won't. You know that Liam. I want to but I won't. I'm going to stay in this hell until I die." /_

_With a loud sigh, Niall stood up, knowing that he needed to go to bed. Not because he had school like other 16 year old boys, but he had an early flight to catch in the morning. Liam was flying him out to London after months of convincing Mr. Horan that the blonde needed some time away.  
 __  
\--_

__"Niall fucking Horan is in London right now. Matt just saw him with that fit lifeguard of his; Liam or whatever, in the private section of Heathrow."  
Harry, Louis and Zayn were at Starbucks, Zayn sitting with his laptop working on the details of the kidnap. Maybe not the most subtle place, but hey, they had some good spicy lattes._ _

__"What? No. He almost never leaves Ireland, his father doesn’t let him." Zayn said, feeling just a little bit proud of all the information he had managed to gather about the blonde boy._ _

__"How it might have been before, Niall is in London right now and apparently the only guard he has with him is Payne. Soo.." Harry said, not taking his eyes from Louis and completely ignoring the fact that this kidnap would be about a million times easier now that they didn’t have to fly over to the Horan’s headquarters, Zayn however didn’t._ _

__"You're so cute when you're talking business" Louis whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, from his lap where he had seated himself, not that Harry really minded. Apparently the pair was having a lovey-dovey day._ _

__Zayn hated the lovey-dovey days._ _

__There was no way he could to get either boy's attention for more than ten seconds without one of them turning to cuddle, kiss or fucking molest the other. He quickly learned just to let them be, they were no use either way._ _

__So instead of paying any attention to the publicly grinding boys in front of him, he started rearranging the kidnap design on his laptop. His original plan; fly to Ireland, break into Niall’s house and just steal the boy, wasn’t in service anymore. Something Zayn was quite contented about. He knew that he probably would have to murder to get to Niall in Ireland, and he might have been a selfish monster and had a black heart but he wasn’t a murderer. Not yet._ _

__Three hours later they were still sitting in Starbucks’ black sofas, but now with a new strategy in hand. The dark-haired boy had gone through the new proposal a billion times, making sure it was bulletproof. It wasn’t. It sounded so simple in his head._ _

__Get Harry and Louis to stalk him for the rest of the day, just to make sure that he wouldn't have any secret lifeguards other than that Liam bloke or decided to change some major plans in some kind of way._ _

__Zayn had everything at stake, he couldn’t risk letting Niall go because of a simple mistake._ _

__Then find him. And take him. It was truly simple enough._ _

__That's why he freaked when Harry got off his phone with a dull expression after a low, intense conversation, and told Zayn about the change of plans._ _

__"I need to leave.”_ _

__Zayn stared at younger boy with a shocked expression, almost as shocked as Louis. Going away? On a trip for his father? But Harry was already assigned to help Zayn with the kidnap, wasn’t he?_ _

__Louis never followed on those trips. Harry would under no circumstances let him see him work. Not the filthy parts at least. Harry, in difference from Zayn, was already a murderer._ _

__"What the fuck are you talking about Harry?” Zayn asked, biting his lips. He needed Harry more than anyone for his plan, Louis wasn’t even a trained fighter, he couldn’t defend himself for shit. Harry was the only one of his father’s workers that he actually trusted. He couldn’t afford losing him now._ _

__"I haven't seen my mum in three years Zayn. She was the one on the other line. I think I need to go home." Harry replied quietly, not daring to look the dark boy in the eyes when Louis took Harry’s bigger hand in his, a gesture that all three of them understood very clearly._ _

__"What? No. You will certainly not go home. When you got into this business you lost your fucking home. You don't _have _a home anymore. And there's no fucking way you're taking Louis with you. He's staying with me. We have a fucking kidnap to preform you twats!" Zayn was on the line of screaming.___ _

____What the fuck was Harry thinking? Niall had already landed. The plan was starting today. Just a few hours from now. He could not afford to lose the only two people he actually trusted. Not now._ _ _ _

____"She's sick Z. Dying actually. I don't know how much time she got left." Harry's voice was barely perceptible, just a whimper._ _ _ _

____And that was the moment Zayn's world fell apart right in front of him. He may have been soulless but he actually gave a fuck about these two._ _ _ _

____How could he stop his best friend's boyfriend to see his dying mother? Looking at Louis holding the bigger boy as his life was depending on it. Zayn made the choice. He would have to do this alone._ _ _ _

____"Get the fuck out of here. Both of you."_ _ _ _

____Louis looked at the boy, whom from the outside might have looked like an ignorant prick. But he knew that this was Zayn's way of being nice and keeping his pride. He stood up, kissed the top of Zayn's hair and left with Harry's hand in his._ _ _ _

____Well fuck. This just became a million times harder._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Niall and Liam had just landed in London, Niall’s favourite place to be. He did love Ireland more than anything; the green fields, the beer, the atmosphere - but the country had him trapped. 

In London he could be anyone he wanted to be. As long as he had his lifeguard (best friend) with him his father would let him wander freely, and he could pretend to be normal, if only for a little while.

Niall could barely control his excitement. 

“What do you want to do Li-Li? Can we go out tonight? I feel like clubbing. There’s this club I’ve heard of, Funky Buddha - I really want to go there. Can we Liam? Can we?” The blonde was bouncing up and down excitedly just like a little boy as the two of them were walking towards their ride to the hotel.

Liam sighed and rubbed his temples. 

He inwardly hit himself because he should have prepared for this. Niall was impossible when the two of them went abroad. Ever since the boy had turned 15, he had forced Liam to take him out to all different kinds of clubs and pubs.

Damn those icy puppy eyes. 

“Niall, we can’t. You’re 16.” 

Even though both of them knew that Niall was going to get his way in the end, Liam was determined at last try. “Can’t we just have a film night tonight? With ice cream and cookies? We’ll get your faves.”

“Do you really think I made you come to London to watch films?” Niall looked at Liam with big eyes and a tiny pout with his pink lips.

“No…?” Liam knew he already had lost because he didn’t even comment on the fact that it was him that made Niall come out to London and not the other way around. That pout was invincible.

“Please Liam? I promise not to drink and it’ll be fun, I just wanna get out.” 

“I don’t have much of a choice now do I?” Liam said while smiling softly at the smaller boy.

Niall smiled even brighter then, he kissed Liam’s cheek and did some kind of strange victory dance. 

“I promise you won’t regret this”

“And I promise that I will”

\--

It was loud and rowdy inside club. Not unusual for a Friday night. 

There was hot it-people in the VIP lounges; Niall could swear he had seen Rita Ora dancing with Nick Grimshaw just a few feet away. Rich horny old men with blonde bimbos attached by their hips were standing by the bar and the little-too-drunk and the little-too-young ones filled the dance floor.

Niall was in the middle of the dance floor, letting some fit bloke grind himself against his bum. The other boy had both his hands around Niall's hips as they danced in sync to the music.

With the sweaty atmosphere and the pounding hearts, Niall couldn’t help but to fall into his own world and was completely oblivious of his best friend, staring at him from the bar.   
Liam couldn’t shake the frown off his face as he watched his best friend dancing far too intimately too be seen as platonic, with a stranger. He knew Niall liked older men. He knew Niall liked men. But he would never have guessed that his sweet innocent little Nialler liked to get off with them on the middle of the dance floor. 

The worst part about this was how Liam couldn't do anything about it. He knew how tied Niall was when he was in Ireland. And how much he might be breaking Mr. Horan's "lifeguard" rules, Niall was more important to him than anything in his life and he couldn’t bear taking away that little bit of freedom Niall finally had.

The boy Niall was dancing with didn’t really look like the type Liam thought Niall liked though. 

Liam was prepared to meet some Justin Bieber look-a-like with puppy eyes and light brown hair that Niall liked, nothing like this boy. 

He looked about 20, with a black quiff and dark chocolate eyes. He was skinny but his defined muscles made up for it. He was quite a lot taller than Niall too, which Liam was sure his best friend loved. 

But it was the tattoos that Liam reacted to. He had both his arms full and Liam was positive that they didn’t stop just because his eye didn’t catch any more of them.   
When the dancing started to get a little too friendly, Liam forced himself to look away. Deciding he shouldn’t be supervising this part of Niall’s life.

\--

"What's your name gorgeous?" Zayn knew Niall's name. Hell, he knew way more about the boy than just his name. 

But for his new plan to work, he needed Niall to fancy him. Without Harry and Louis, Zayn realized that he couldn’t just /steal/ the boy. Instead, he would let Niall kidnap himself. Literally. 

"Niall." The younger boy's cheeks were flushed pink and he pressed his back towards Zayn with every beat. The two was basically dry humping.  
"I'm Wayne." Zayn whispered while carefully biting his earlobe.

When Zayn earned a moan from the blonde, he couldn’t help but to smirk. This was easier than he thought. 

"Do you wanna get out of here? My place is just around the corner." Zayn lied with a thick accent. 

His flat wasn't actually that far from the club but Zayn was talking Niall way further than that. 

He had bought a house on the countryside of Scotland; distant from the rest of the world, just for this very occasion. There was no way that anyone would be able to find them after Zayn managed to get Niall there. 

"Ge-get out of here?" Niall stammered, Zayn could tell that his cheeks were getting flushed again. 

"I don't-I don't know if my friend will let me." He said quietly, ashamed.

"Let's sneak out then." Zayn breathed into Niall's ear, who couldn’t help but to shiver.

The older laughed and looked the blonde in the eyes. Before he leaned in to kiss the _stranger_ he whispered "I won't hurt you Niall. Trust me." And that was all it took, a seven word lie and Niall was his. 

Niall smiled at that comment, affection glittering in his eyes. Zayn couldn’t help but to make a show out of kissing every part of his face and neck except his lips. The blonde’s cheeks turned a deep red as he imagined Liam seeing them. He knew Liam respected him enough to leave him alone with his stranger on the dance floor though. 

“Let’s go then” Zayn whispered and gave Niall a peek on the cheek which made Niall’s knees weak. He took his hand and started leading the younger out, looking behind him to find Liam talking to one of his people, Danielle.

\--

The car Niall followed Zayn into was big and a bit too dark for his liking. The windows were black, the kind that his father used - you could look out but nobody could gaze in.   
He could smell a faint aroma of cigarette-smoke and some expensive musky cologne in the car. It wasn't a horrible smell, it was just different and Niall couldn't help but to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

He was after all in a car, with a random stranger whom he only knew the name of and he was quite sure that they were going to have sex. He was quite sure that he was going to lose his virginity to a random stranger he knew nothing but the name of. 

When the realisation of what he actually was doing hit him, he instantly felt sick.

He didn't want to do this anymore. _Wayne's_ eyes were dark, again too dark for Niall's liking. Even though they were mesmerizingly beautiful, they held that mysterious kind of darkness that only made Niall shiver.

"You're shaking" Zayn pointed out bluntly. He didn't really care, but the younger boy seemed to be oblivious of his spasms.

"I-I don't-I’m- drop me off please" He stuttered quietly, looking down at his lap. He missed Liam; his best friend would know what to do in these kinds of situations. Niall couldn’t believe he left his only guard to follow a stranger into a car. 

Zayn let out a dark laugh.

"I don't think I can do that, Niall. We're already on our way and where's the fun if I'd let you go now" He replied with a smug smile. 

Niall was on the verge of crying, he had no idea what was going to happen but his gut told him that it wasn’t good. 

When Zayn saw how close the 16 year old boy was to tears, he decided that it was time for his next move - make sure that the boy wouldn't put up a fight until they got into the house. 

He gave Niall a cold smile before asking his chauffeur to put up the wall between the front and the backseat in the enormous car. 

"Of course Mr. Malik" was the only words the chauffeur uttered before pressing the button to roll up the wall. 

 

_Mr. Malik_

Malik, as the biggest known enemy the Horan's ever had. 

 

Malik, as the leading family of England's eminent Mafia.

 

Malik, as in Zayn. The next generation's leader. 

 

Wayne, as in Zayn.

Niall stopped shaking, only to pale to the point where he must have glown in the shade of the dark car. 

This wasn't just a creepy stranger who was planning to get into Niall's pants. This was Zayn Malik, Mr. Malik's son. Liam had told Niall about him. The boy was a sadistic fuck. He was only 20 but had apparently murdered more people than Niall could count on his fingers. He was only 20 but already had a bright future as a monster. 

He really fucking missed Liam right now. 

"Stop fucking shaking, what the fuck is wrong with you, you spaz." Zayn asked with an annoying tone before slowly leaning over, kissing the paralyzed boy's neck and injecting a syringe in his left arm. 

"What did you do?" Niall barely whimpered as he felt the pain of the pinch in his arm. 

"Don’t worry, go to sleep. I’ll see you when you wake up, beautiful." Zayn said with a low laugh after kissing his cheek one more time.

 _Zayn Malik,_ was the last thought in Niall's head before he dozed off of the sleeping drugs Zayn just had injected.

\--

"Hi, I'm sorry for just walking up to you like this. I swear, I usually never do this but you are really pretty and I just thought I'd have to give it a try even though you'd probably never be interested in me and oh my god I'm rambling again, I do that when I'm nervous I'm sorry. Hi I'm Danielle." 

Danielle had just walked up to Liam at the bar, stuttering her lie out brilliantly. She was not nervous, she was _never_ nervous. She just needed Liam's attention for five minutes. Five minutes that would make Zayn get Niall out of the club and into the car. 

"Oh, hi Danielle. You shouldn’t be nervous. I'm not much to get nervous for." Liam replied with a small smile as his cheeks were reddening. 

"I'm Liam" he said as he took out his hand for her to shake. 

For a moment Danielle stared at his hand. She was surprised of how genuine he was. Most of the men she met was rough, especially the high-positioned Mafia workers.   
Had it been someone else guarding the Irish mafia prince, Danielle would probably already have been in a fight - either to protect herself from sexual assault or from any other repulsive thing they would think of. 

But she soon came back to reality, and crushing on the enemy was not a very good idea in the middle of a kidnap plan.

She gazed to the middle of the dance floor to find Niall and Zayn gone. 

With a small smile she made sure to get into a conversation with him and the two somehow got into an intense discussion over their common interest; turtles and Liam momentarily forgot about a certain blonde Irishman he had sworn on his life to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please tell me or like it or something. It really means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 87,3% sure this is going to be longer than 6 chapters actually..

Louis and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of Harry's childhood home with Harry's mother.

The house looked disgustingly normal - nothing that could have given away the secret of a desperate father who had traded his only son to be released from the immense debt he had to the Mafia.

Nothing that could have given away the secret of a heartbroken mother who'd lost her most precious baby. 

After a few minutes of sipping on their tea, Anne finally gathered the courage to talk. 

The only words that had been spoken since the two boys came into the house were "Hello Harry.”, "Would the two of you like a cuppa?" and Louis agreeing reply.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked as she stirred her steaming tea, not daring to look Harry in the eyes. 

"I work for the mafia now." He replied coldly, staring at her as she looked down at her hot drink. 

Louis could feel his boyfriend tensing up after responding to the question and put his hand on his lap, rubbing it softly. 

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Anne and her lips turned upwards at the sight, at least her baby had found love in his unsafe felonious life.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked, still with a dark emotionless voice that made both Louis and Anne shiver. 

"I left him. I left him the same day he told me I had lost you. Harry, you must understand that I would _ever_ willingly leave you. What your father did, I have never forgiven him for it. He sacrificed his only son because of some stupid lone. I can honestly say that I despise him, every day since that day I couldn't find you sleeping in your bed in the morning have been a living hell to me. I’ve missed you every single day. ” Anne was looking Harry straight in the eyes now, crying. 

"Why didn't you come find me?" Harry asked, voice cracking slightly.

"I was scared, I didn't know how I would be able to handle you hating me or you blaming me the way I already blame myself." 

"I could never hate you mum." Harry whispered as a single tear was on its way down his cheek. 

He took Louis' hand in his. 

"How long do you have left?"

Anne closed her eyes at the question. "Months, weeks, days, hours. I don't know, it could happen at any time. You can't control your heart, you know."

"I don't want you to die." was Harry’s whispered response. 

At that Anne couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to fully cry, she stood up to take Harry in her embrace and as her son hugged her she repeated one sentence in his ear as she stroked his curls. 

"It's not your fault. None of it is. You are worth so much more, don't ever forget that." 

And the only thing Harry could think of was Louis. 

\--

Niall woke up to a pounding headache in complete darkness. The only light in the almost pitch black room came from the large red curtains collapsed on the walls, which probably covered the windows and gave the darkness a dark red tint.

As he began to come back into consciousness, he realized that he was lying in a bed, hands tied around the columns. 

He wanted to scream but quickly decided against it, he wasn't sure what had happened to him but he had a fair guess and if he was right he knew better than to scream. Niall had heard what had happened to the ones who cried back in Ireland with his father’s men. 

He tried to look around in the room and try to find a way to escape but his headache made it impossible to move. 

The only thought that was spinning through his head over and over again and made it difficult to think about _anything_ else was _Zayn Malik._

He wasn't sure why he was tied to a bed in Zayn Malik's supposed house. He immensely prayed that the older boy didn't have some kind of bondage kink and had done something to him when he was sleeping. Niall couldn’t feel any other kind of pain in his body apart from the headache though so he had to exclude it. 

The only other theory he had was that he had been kidnapped, but he couldn’t figure out why. He had, after all, followed Zayn by own choice. Hadn't he? He might have been a little bit spellbound by Zayn's absurd beauty but it was still his own choice to follow him home. This wasn't really what Niall had had in mind when he said yes though.  
He felt the sweltering of tears starting to run down his cheeks and all he wanted was Liam. He felt so stupid. Niall just wanted to prove himself big enough to take care of himself, he was about to lose his virginity for fuck sake. Or so he thought. But still; and it ended up in a kidnap. 

_But it’s okay, Liam will come soon and I will be out of this bed in no time,_ Niall kept telling himself. _Just a few more hours, maybe minutes even and Liam will rush through that door._ Niall was positive about it. Almost. 

It wasn’t Liam who came in after a few minutes though. It was Zayn Malik. 

"Morning sunshine." He said as he entered the room, not even bothering to look at the boy who was tied to the bed. 

"Hope you had a good night's sleep, you were out for 14 hours. I was getting worried." He continued with a sickeningly sweet tone. 

"You won't get away with this" Niall found himself crying out, his throat dry and hoarse.

"Oh is that so? And why would that be?" Zayn asked with a tiny smile forming on his lips, Niall couldn’t help but to frown when he saw the indication.

"Liam." was Niall's only reply. He knew Zayn would understand what he meant, if he had managed to kidnap Niall in front of Liam's nose, Zayn would have had some extreme method; Niall was Liam's number one priority. The thought made Niall sick to his stomach, what if something had happened to Liam. What if someone had hurt him? He quickly pushed the thought out of his head, Liam was a strong man and he could protect himself. Niall couldn't afford to be scared for his best friend, not now. 

As if sensing Niall's discomfort Zayn quickly said "he's fine” even though that wasn't the answer to Niall's single reply. And he surprised himself by actually feeling the need to reply to the boy. 

He felt revolted by his own kindness in the matter and looked at Niall again. 

"Do you know where we are Niall? We're in a house, hidden deep within the bowels of ground, completely owned by my father, meaning that this house is only accessible by a handful of people. It is protected by miles and again miles of forest that prevents any unauthorised person from entering, no one could manage a day out there without dying. Liam can't save you now princess." Zayn said, smiling when he saw the tears in Niall's eyes.

"Why?"

"Simple. You're Ireland's Mafia princess, we could use you for some real coercing, couldn't we now?"

"You're a monster" Niall whimpered, his voice barely audible. 

Zayn drew level with him, face on. Eye to eye. His face contorted in rage. 

"Don’t you _ever_ forget that you're mine now. I am a monster, yes. But you do not have the privilege to ever call me that or anything like it again. Am I clear, princess?" He asked Niall, still looking at him when the smaller boy hadn't answered and continued. "Am I clear?" He asked again. The silence that broke was unbelievably heavy and Niall could promise that he would have fainted if Zayn's iPhone hadn't called that second. 

He gave Niall one last cold look before standing up and walking out of the door, leaving the blond alone again. 

"Hey Lou" he sighed.

\--

Louis and Harry had slept over at Harry's childhood home. Something that Harry deeply appreciated; it made him feel normal for once. Like he had a normal mum who wasn't sick, a normal non-psychopathic boyfriend that didn't cheat every chance he had without actually believing that it was wrong and a normal life that didn't involve killing people for a living.

But Anne had told them that same morning that she wanted them to leave. Harry could see the pain in her eyes and begged her to let him stay, he wasn't ready to get out to the real world again. But she was determined not to let her son see her get sicker and sicker and then eventually die. 

Their train left from Cheshire train station at 12.30 pm.

The train ride back to London was long and Louis was bored. Harry hadn't said anything. He just looked out the window with a blank expression. Louis meddled between being a good boyfriend and comforting Harry -the boy had, after all, just left his mother for the last time - or, calling Zayn to find out the news about the kidnap. 

Louis decided on the latter.

"Hi boo! How is everything going?" he asked as Zayn picked up the phone on the other end.

"We're in the house." Was Zayn's quick reply. 

Louis was surprised, he and Harry had only been away for a few days and Zayn had already _captured_ the boy by himself. He had to admit; he was a bit proud of his best friend’s first kidnap and made a mental note to buy him a cake later.

"Oh that's brilliant." He said with a large smile on his lips. "I and Haz will be there 'round midnight. Fucking train is slow as fuck."

"This is the normal speed Lou" Zayn could hear Harry sigh in the background.

"Yeah alright, just let Harry takes the Rover and don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

"Got it captain, see you in a bit."

When Harry looked at Louis a few minutes later, he saw nothing but a small smile and that little twinkle in his eye that mean he was up to no good. Harry was 90% sure that whatever it was that Louis was hiding from him, it had to do with Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please review and leave a kudos if you like it, it means more to me than you think! Love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, sorry about that. But hopefully I'll make it up to you with the next chapter that should be up later this week!
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam was sitting at a Starbucks in the middle of Piccadilly, eyes red and puffy from the tears that he so unwillingly had let out. He couldn't believe he had let down Niall like that; his best friend and the priority in his life. For all Liam knew Niall could be extremely hurt or even dead. 

The only hope he had right now was Danielle. It didn't take long for him to understand that Danielle worked for Niall's kidnappers after his disappearing from the club, and Danielle might have been strong but Liam was stronger. 

It had been two days since he had last seen Niall and Danielle was still by his side at all times. Not that she had a choice. He tried to force out information from her but it really was to no point; he couldn't use violence against her - she was a girl, for Christ sake. You don't hurt girls - and she was too stubborn to give up, just like him. 

All Liam knew that it was Zayn Malik that had kidnapped his best friend. The second Danielle mentioned the name Malik, Liam broke into tears again. Because he knew /everything/ about the Malik's. People working for the Horan's needed to and he inwardly kicked himself again for not recognising the dark boys face at once. 

"Liam, can I have another Cappuccino?" Danielle asked since with an empty tone, it wasn’t like she could get one herself. There was no way of her ever being to run away from the brown haired boy, they we're attached. Literally. Liam had attached them by their wrist with a double bracelet that only he had the key too. 

And if she now was stuck with him, she would make the most of it, and Liam /never/ said no. Funny how a man working for the Mafia was a gentleman. 

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get one for you. It's not like you can move anywhere without me anyways." He said with a small smile, almost as if he tried to apologize. Almost.

He stood up and took Danielle's hand in his, thinking that if anyone would see them attached by their wrists and not hands, it would draw too much attention. 

As Liam waited for the Cappuccino he looked out the window, watching the rain pour over people with umbrellas, knowing that Niall was out there somewhere. He hated being so helpless, but at least he had Danielle. He knew she would have to be some kind of assurance, even though she probably had no idea where his blond friend was.

Danielle was also looking out, down deep in thought and Liam couldn't help but to notice her. She was beautiful, incredibly so; with her long light brown hair, tanned skin and high cheekbones. She was quite mesmerizing actually; the only thing Liam didn’t like on her face was the constant frown she couldn’t shake off. 

But the girl had, after all, been hold hostage towards a kidnap. He continued to study her completely oblivious face when he saw her eyes widening, as she had recognised someone outside. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough for Liam to react. He looked at the direction she had gazed upon and saw someone he was sure he recognised. 

It was hard to forget those curls. 

-

"Do you need to use the bathroom or something?"

Zayn had walked into Niall's room again for a check-up; he had left the boy alone for a few hours after his conversation with Louis but started to grow bored and figured that the boy needed to do some necessary stuff. Niall hadn't eaten, drank or gone to the bathroom since he had gotten there. 

Niall didn't reply, he just groaned and threw his head on the pillow again. Zayn was right, he needed to use the bathroom, but he didn't want to give Zayn the satisfaction of being in such control. 

He gave it a few seconds to think about, he would either say yes and just fucking use the damn restroom or he would pee his pants and was down for even more humiliation. He quickly decided on the first option, his pride would be wounded either way. 

"Yes. Untie me." Niall said with a voice that didn't fail him. With a life like his, he had learned to keep his emotions within reach and always stay tall.

Zayn huffed at Niall's response. 

Here he was, offering the younger boy the release from humiliating himself to lay in his own urine and his reply was an order? Before walking up to the bed and starting to untie the blond, he actually thought about just leaving Niall there until Louis and Harry came to take care of him. He wasn't sure why he didn't do that though. Instead he untied Niall, but not before putting a collar around his neck.

"What the fuck is this?" Niall asked as he rubbed his sore wrists.

Zayn couldn't help but to smile at Niall's tone. He sounded furious, scared and confused at the same time. 

"Your collar silly." 

"Why the fuck are you putting a collar 'round my neck? I’m not your fucking dog" Niall's face had quickly turned into a shade of pink that Zayn was rather fond of, he made a mental note to make sure that Niall looked like that more often. 

"Well, I know you can't escape this place without getting lost in the woods and dying, but I would rather if you didn't try and let’s be honest, you don’t look like the smartest champ, so I can't be certain that you wouldn't decide to try to plan some kind of foolish escape." Zayn explained quickly with a bored expression, like he was answering the dumbest question he had heard in a while.

He took the leach and gave Niall a look as to make the boy follow him; he was just about to pull so Niall forcefully wouldn't have a choice when Niall stood up. 

"You're not following me into the bathroom." He said with a sigh, like he had given up.

Zayn walked the blond to the bathroom, and did actually stay outside when Niall walked in. He told himself it was because it would be disgusting to stand beside Niall when he peed when he could hear the younger boy sarcastically mutter "what a gentleman" from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews of all sorts are very welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter.

Niall was staring at himself in the mirror, his mouth slightly open as he took in the sight with shock, he could barely recognise himself. He had the same clothes that he had gone out clubbing in, but the beige chinos and his tight red shirt didn't look good anymore. They were dirty and wrinkled, it looked like a pair of clothes a kidnapped person would have. 

He lost track of time as he continued to study himself in the mirror. He realized he hadn't even peed yet when Zayn started pounding on the door. Quickly, he did his business and made sure to watch his hands properly before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

When he came out he was met by Zayn's black eyes. 

"Come on, we're going downstairs. I'm hungry." He said before taking Niall's collar and led the boy into the kitchen. 

As they were walking, Niall couldn't help but to notice how big the house was; they had to take two sets of stairs only to get to the ground floor. 

They probably passed thousands of books on the walls and even more music records, he saw a few DVD's as well but they were in minority. The house was nothing like his room. His room was old and dark, and it gave away a bad feeling. Almost like it was haunted. The house was light and modern but still cosy, it looked like had been decorated by some professional interior and Niall was sure that if he had been in a different situation he would have loved it. 

When they finally got to the kitchen, he had to keep himself from gasping out loud. The place was awfully modern and almost everything was made of glass, it was such a contrast to the rest of the house. 

"Yeah, it's quite breath-taking" Zayn said with a smirk when he noticed how Niall studied the place in detail. 

The smugness in Zayn's voice made Niall remember where he was and he immediately stopped admiring the house. He only 'hmpfed as a response, something Zayn didn't appreciate at all. Niall was certain he could hear Zayn say 'brat' between a cough. 

The dark boy surprised Niall by taking out a bell from a lace around his neck, he shook it and only seconds later another boy was standing beside the pair in the kitchen. 

"Ed." Zayn greeted.

"Zayn, Niall. Welcome." The boy, Ed, replied with a smile. 

He looked nice, Niall decided. Even though his fiery red hair needed a brush and could change his jumper for a more fashionable shirt, his eyes told the story of a sweet boy. Niall found himself intrigued to know more about him.

"Sushi." Zayn ordered from Ed. And by Ed's one worded reply and him getting to work in the kitchen at once, it wasn't hard to figure that he was a chef. It only took Niall a second to discern what Zayn just said. With wide eyes he forgot what position he had with Zayn and almost shouted at the older boy.

“I am not eating raw fish. No. Nope. No fucking way. No.” He said while franticly shaking his head. He completely missed the grin forming on Zayn’s lips.

“Oh, is that so? You don’t like sushi?” He smiled. 

“Well obviously. You don’t have to make anything, Ed. Thank you.” Niall said, looking just a bit paler than usual. 

Zayn’s smile dropped at Niall’s words and had Niall looked into Zayn’s eyes he would have seen the flash of anger rushing through them.

“Niall, dear?” He said with that sickly sweet voice again. “Don’t order my staff. Ever. Again.” 

Niall wasn’t sure, but he was quite sure Zayn held back frustration that probably would lead into a dead Niall. It was strange, why Zayn didn’t just shout at him. Niall almost wanted Zayn to shout at him, he hated the “sweet” voice. 

That was the moment he realized it. 

He wasn’t only kidnapped; he was kidnapped for barging. Meaning, Zayn was probably not even allowed to hurt him. Because Niall needed to be alive and safe for his father to buy him back. A small smile found its way to his lips.

“Oh, is that so? Then I’ll just have to order you, won’t I? Zayn, make me some pancakes, will you? With strawberries, white chocolate and cream, I’m famished.” He said with the same tone as Zayn just used.

Zayn’s skin went from olive brown to purple in a matter of seconds. 

“Don’t push it, Horan.” He said, ignoring Ed’s wide eyes and Niall’s small smile, before storming out of the kitchen and headed to the backyard, a fag in his left hand.   
His hands were shaking as he lit the cigarette, craving the safety the nicotine held.

No one had talked to him like that. Ever. Not even Louis, and that boy knew how to push his limits. Did Niall have some kind of death wish? 

He was surprised by Niall’s actions yes, but he was even more surprised by his own. 

Normally Zayn would never have left a scene like that. But he knew he needed to get out of that kitchen. Fast. Because he was literally seconds from punching Niall and he couldn’t have that. Not because he didn’t want to but his father had strictly ordered him not to hurt Niall, that made him less approachable when Niall’s father were to buy him back.

He hadn’t noticed it before, but it was late evening outside. The summer air was heavy but not cold and he could smell the scent of the lake. It was a peaceful sight; the trees, the clear starry sky and the motionless lake. 

The second the first blow from his cigarette had passed his lungs he could breathe again, he stopped shaking and closed his eyes.

That didn’t mean that the frustration wasn’t still there though. Who did Niall think he was, he still had that stupid collar on him. Did he suddenly forget who he belonged to now? Did he suddenly forget who Zayn Malik was? 

Zayn finished his fag in just a few minutes, while having an internal battle if he should go back to the kitchen or just go up to his room so he could ignore Niall for another hour.  
He decided on the first option, something he regretted the second he walked in.

Niall was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating syrupy waffles while laughing at something Ed just had said. He stared at the two with dark eyes. 

How did that boy get Niall to laugh after only knowing him for minutes, and why was he looking at Niall like that. Like he was the most beautiful creature in the world. 

Zayn didn’t know why he got a heavy lump in his stomach and he didn’t know what it meant but he knew he hated it. 

Niall and Ed still hadn’t noticed Zayn standing at the door when Ed moved over to touch Niall’s jaw with two fingers.

“I like your laugh, it’s contagious” he said with a smile, still looking at Niall far too intimately for Zayn’s liking.

Niall just brushed him off with another laugh, saying something that sounded like “cheers” in between the giggles. Did he not see how shamelessly Ed was flirting with him?

Zayn was raging, he wanted to kill Ed. Not only hurt him but actually kill him. Who the fuck was he, thinking he could get Niall to laugh like that. Niall was /his/. 

Instead of going up to the redhaired boy and hit him, like he normally would have, he gave the two boys another look before he headed up to his room. 

For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to make Niall hate him more than he already did, and he had a fair guess that hitting Ed wouldn’t help his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so incredibly sorry for the wait! Promise I'll never go this long without updating again!

“Haaarryyy, we've been on this road for hours, how much longer is it? I want to see Zayn and Blondie.”

Harry and Louis had been travelling all day. After their stay in Cheshire, they decided to stop by in London to gather some of their belongings before flying out to Scotland. 

The flight hadn't been too long and fortunately Louis had slept through the whole trip, so Harry wasn't too bothered. But now, as they were driving through the huge forest to get to the mansion, Louis was getting jaded again.

"Can't you hold on for like another 15 minutes? We're there soon, boo. Promise." 

"15 minutes?! I'll be old and grumpy by then." Louis replied seriously after he let out an exaggerated sigh. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and chuckled at his boyfriend before turning his head to focus on the road again, missing the budding grin on Louis lips.

After quietly singing along with Passenger on the radio, he let his eyes off the road to find Louis dim eyes staring at him. With raised eyebrows he watched his boyfriend lick his lips, he knew that look.

"Louis. I'm driving." Harry said with a hoarser voice than he had intended on.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Louis replied with a smirk, before starting to unfasten Harry's trousers.

\--

"... and that's how I started to work for Mr. Malik" Ed said with a small sigh, looking down at his lap before dipping another strawberry in the melted white chocolate he had made for himself and Niall. 

The two had spent hours talking after Zayn left and had somehow gotten into the conversation about what Ed was doing in the mansion. Niall had mentioned how he didn't look like someone who belonged with criminals, and Ed couldn’t help but to agree. He didn't want to be a part of the English Mafia; he didn't want to be a part of a kidnap.  
But like most, he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Being only 18 he needed money to live by and being a singer/songwriter on the street didn't make as much as he wanted to. So he started doing small works for the Mafia, nothing major at first. He didn't even realize who they were until he was in too deep. And here he was, making pancakes for a hostage in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. 

"Sounds like you're just as stuck here as I am, huh?" Niall said after a silent minute of processing Ed's story. Before really knowing what he did, he did what he always did when people around him (Liam) were down. He hugged him. 

They stayed there much longer than both planned on; it was nice both of them decided, having someone to pretend everything was normal with, even if only for a little while.

They probably would have stayed in each other’s embrace for a longer time if it hadn't been for hearing the gate outside creaking.

"I thought Zayn was upstairs." Niall said, looking up at Ed with a frown. 

"He is." Ed replied warily before pushing Niall behind him and took a step towards the kitchen door. 

The two of them stood there just staring at the door for what could have been hours (it probably only were a couple of seconds) before Ed took a spatula from the table beside him and started to take short steps towards the door. 

He was just about to step out of the kitchen when a voice filled the room, no scrap that, it filled the whole house. 

“Honey, I’m hoomee! Where’s Blondie? Where’s Zayn? Omg where are everyone?”

The unfamiliar high whine was weighed by a dark voice, a much slower and deeper male this time. 

“Lou, we literally just stepped into the house, relax we- Oh.”

The two boys had walked into the kitchen and were met by a redhead with a spatula, protecting a small blond boy.

After the second it took for Harry and Louis to process that they weren’t alone Louis ran straight up to Niall. He completely ignored the squeal the smaller boy gave him as he started squeezing his cheeks, running his fingertips through his hair and poking his nipples.

“He’s even cuter in real life, oh look at him. We’re going to have so much fun playing, you and I” he said as he walked around Niall in circles, like he was studying every inch of his body. 

“Lou. Don’t scare him come on.” Harry looked at Niall to find his eyes wide and body stiff, a reaction normal to people meeting Louis for the first time. But Niall was only 16 after all; and Harry couldn’t help but to feel bad for him when Louis started to touch his collar. 

His collar. 

“Ed, what the fuck is that?” Harry questioned as he looked at the black piece around Niall’s neck. He knew Zayn was cruel, but Niall didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t like he could escape either way. Harry had a fair guess it had more to do with Zayn’s fucked up way of wanting authority.

Just as Ed was about to reply, the certain dark haired boy walked into the kitchen, grimacing a bit before noticing the crowd of boys. 

Louis, of course, was the first boy he saw and when said boy jumped at him (because that was how Louis Tomlinson greeted people) he couldn’t even be arsed to provide his best friend with a pat on the back.

“Louis, get off me you dick” He growled, trying to hide the small smile that was threatening to show. How much his best friend might have been annoying, he was still Zayn’s best friend and even though he’d never admit it, he did miss him when Louis was gone.

“I missed you too pumpkin.” Louis said with a beam, sneaking a peak at Niall who had taken his place in a corner, looking incredibly conflicted.

 

It would be an underestimation to call Niall confused. 

Zayn Malik didn’t have feelings, right? Because Niall was almost positive he saw the older boy give Louis a smile, and he genuinely seemed happy to have the two boys here. Or at least Louis.

“Zayn. What’s that around Niall’s neck?” Harry asked with a stern tone, how Zayn could even come up with such a daft idea. 

“A collar.” He countered with his usual uninterested tone.

“Yeah, I can see that. Why? He doesn’t deserve that.” Harry continued, rushing a glance towards the blond who looked back at Harry, a shocked expression on his face.

“Don’t tell me what he deserves and not Styles, he’s /mine/ so back the fuck off.” Zayn said, completely missing the flinch Niall gave at the word ‘mine’. 

\--

Niall was lying in bed; back in the dark husky room. He hated this part of the building, sure. He hated the whole house, but this area especially. 

Zayn had brought him back to the room after the heated discussion with Harry, he couldn’t really figure out why Zayn hadn’t just let someone else take him up, he was sure Ed wouldn’t have minded but Zayn insisted to take him up himself.

As they walked up to the room neither boy said a word, the only thing that was to hear were their footsteps and Zayn’s occasional growls. Just before they had gotten to the room, Zayn turned to Niall looking conflicted, as he couldn’t decide if he should talk or not.

“You’re. Niall. Niall- You’re mine now. Got that? Ugh, why are you so complicated? Don’t. Like. Do anything. Please.” The second the words came out of Zayn’s mouth his eyes widened and he strutted off without another word, leaving an awfully disordered Niall behind him.

The scene had played around in Niall’s head for the past few hours keeping him wide awake. How much he tried to analyse it, he couldn’t. And Zayn called him complicated?

That’s when he heard footsteps outside the door; he tried to figure out why Zayn or maybe Ed would be outside his room at this hour. Sure, he didn’t actually know what the time was, but based on the starry sky it was late. And the only thing in this corridor was Niall’s room. So why would they be here? Zayn would probably murder Ed if he even tried to sneak into Niall’s room and Zayn himself had no reason at all.

The floor outside was squeaking a little as the person outside walked closer, Niall couldn’t help but to shiver as he saw the doorknob being pulled down. He felt like he was in a horror movie, which he in reality was. He was kidnapped for god’s sake.

“Hello? Who’s there?” He croaked out, trying to recognise the face of whoever it was standing in front of him, but the darkness of the room problematized it.

“Hey Blondie” the response came.

Niall thought he knew that voice he was 100% sure it wasn’t Ed or Zayn. His blood froze as Louis stepped out of the dark and confirmed his suspicions.

Niall didn’t say a word, too scared to move an inch from the bed. He wants to ask the older boy what the actual fuck he wants and send him out his way but his voice has once again failed him.

He desperately tried to get something out as Louis walked closer and closer to him, one step at a time. Just as he opened his mouth to try again Louis put up a finger to silence him.

 

“You know, Zayn told me you looked good, but I wasn’t expecting this.”

One step closer.

“Good is an underestimation, Niall. You’re gorgeous.”

Step.

“So. Fragile and.”

Step.

“Untouched.”

 

He was standing by Niall’s bed now and the blonde boy could do nothing but stare back at him.

Without any kind of warning Louis sat down on the king-sized bed, still not letting Niall’s gaze go with his eyes.

“You and I are gonna have some fun tonight” He whispered just as Niall’s blood froze completely. 

“Please” Niall whimpered, unable to say anything else. He wanted to scream, punch and run away but his body was paralysed. He /really/ wanted Liam to be here right now. If not Liam, then Zayn. Anyone.

“Please don’t.” He continued when Louis didn’t stop moving closer to him. He was swiftly shut up by a light kiss on his mouth. 

“Ssh Blondie, it’ll be fun.” He countered with a smile, obviously not noticing (or not caring) about Niall’s internal frantic panic, before slowly starting to kiss down on Niall’s body. 

Jaw, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, knees, thighs and then thighs again. 

He still hadn’t noticed Niall’s silent tears that were starting to fall down his pale cheeks; he hadn’t noticed the way Niall couldn’t hold his sobs any longer or the way his eyes were crunched closed either. He could only see the milky skin he kept marking with bites, licks and kisses. 

“We’ll have, so. much. fun.” He whispered between kisses and bites before starting to tug at Niall’s boxers. 

He was so captivated that completely missed how Niall’s cries were getting louder, somehow taking the cries for him to stop, as whimpers of pleasure. /What person in their right mind would say no to have sex with him. He’s Louis Tomlinson for god’s sake. /

He was so mesmerized that he once again didn’t realise what was happening before he was lying on the floor with a pounding swelling on his left jaw. From nowhere he had an angry brown-haired boy is sitting on top of him, a fist in the air ready to throw another punch at his already flaming chin. 

“Did you just hit me Mali-” he said, staring up at his best friend on top of him, before having the breath get knocked out of him again by another punch. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Zayn growled before he gets of him, not before throwing a third punch though. 

Louis, who just laid on the floor in shock couldn’t do much but to dizzily stand up and give Zayn a questioning glance. Fine if he didn’t want to play with Niall, Louis could do that by himself. But hitting him. That was truly uncalled for. Twat. 

He decided that Niall wasn’t worth the trouble of an angry (and quite dangerous, if he could say so himself – three fucking punches) best friend and left the room with a “Later Blondie” to find Harry, if there was someone to help him with his ‘little problem’ that Niall had caused, it was his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed chapter, too may spelling and grammar mistakes, late update. I'm a horrible person, yes I know. Sorry! Next chapter will be better, Promise!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all reviews even if it's to tell me you hate it.


End file.
